


红

by ZOUsheng



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 第一篇啦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOUsheng/pseuds/ZOUsheng
Summary: 村长有一天出门后带了朵花回来。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 3





	红

时间线：龙水复活后，众人出海前。两人嘛也没确定（。）

“浅雾幻不懂得应该如何真正感受所谓感情”，这是一句说出去别说是现代人们，哪怕是石神村村民也百分之一百亿不相信的话。

......但对浅雾幻而言这确实是个悖论似的真相。  
恰恰是因为他准确把握了与“心灵魔术师”这一称号相称的几乎所有知识，装备了适用于各种场合、能让所有人放下戒备的完美表情库，乃至于对方一皱眉就知道何时应该笑脸相迎，对方抬抬手口中的漂亮话就能翻出花——而过于知晓明白情感的产生与运作机制，就一定在某种意义上意味着与个体情感的无限距离拉远。  
毕竟“反正是易于操控的理性的一部分，不过是做好面部肌肉管理和肢体协调、在需要笑的场合把眉眼弯成月牙、在悲伤气息弥漫开时用手背抹去挤出的眼泪罢了——在魔术师的精确操控下，哪里有又感性发挥的空间呢？”

意识到这些后早期的某些日子里确实也不乏苦恼，但久而久之浅雾幻想：算了、用不着烦恼什么，毕竟对于心灵魔术师而言，没有对感情的真实感知也能把日子过好。

但最近浅雾幻发现事情似乎有了些变化，他觉得自己好像有些变了：

——比如竟然会在石神千空每次说要做个什么现代玩意儿时都发自内心地全身心表露一种放松的质疑（但其实同时内心已经在期盼着不久后那事物在现实中成型）……  
——比如竟然会在有望远镜的夜空下一不小心就告诉石神千空一份由衷的喜欢（浅雾幻后来总觉得这么热烈的感情会为自己所有并被顺利表达是一件很不可思议的事情）……  
——又再比如竟然会不由自主地就和石神千空一起浑身解数敲诈七海龙水并在获得军用物资时魔鬼笑（说起来那并不是虚伪的扭曲嘴脸呢）……

浅雾幻发现自己在某些时刻会简单而开心地笑了，在主动揽活儿后会发出复杂而真实的感叹了，也会在下午的阳光里看着石神村村口的科学王国旗帜时，真切地感觉到心里涌动的岩浆般的希望了。

……不过话又说回来，这究竟是为什么呢？

浅雾幻在星星的穹顶下捏捏自己的脸——其实现在是某个他睡不着的夜晚——明明白天喜提做20个电池的巨额工作量，此刻却因为脑子里挥之不去的某双红眼睛无法入眠。浅雾幻理了理自己方才胡思乱想时总结出来的变化，发现无一例外的它们都掺有一种叫石神千空的成分。

浅雾幻站在草地里仰头看向夜空，他想起那个永远肆意张扬表露情感的青年，想起那双永远闪着自信光芒的红眼睛，想起石神村实验室里那些玻璃试管中会因化学反应发生各种奇妙变化的药剂。

忽然背后传来窸窸窣窣的声音；浅雾幻回头，发现石神千空正右手提着一盏灯打着哈欠在向自己走来。灯泡发着的光很柔和，总在梦里出现的那双红眼睛很湿润——浅雾幻整理好思绪、在脸上挂好笑容，笑嘻嘻地接过来者手里的灯，没正形地问说小千空怎么这个点出来啦是想我了吗~？

石神千空懒洋洋地闭着眼睛扭扭脖子，答说不小心醒了，看见你在外面，就出来了。

哇我好感动哦谢谢工作狂村长关怀小劳工吖——

浅雾幻没注意到自己不自觉已经收敛了夸张的表情，他放缓了声音，像诱导小孩一样扶住石神千空的肩膀并把后者微微向后推；浅雾幻确信自己的声音正软得像棉花糖：  
好啦小千空也看到我啦，回去吧，明天还要去硫小姐那里呢，早点休息叭……

石神村村长挑挑眉。  
“我出来是因为我看到你的眼睛了。”

红色撞进黑眼睛，浅雾幻发现石神千空在很认真地看着自己。他还注意到青年左手低垂，浅雾幻看不清后者手里的东西。  
浅雾幻别开一点视线。

“啊啊、眼睛啊，那还看到什么更有趣的了吗～？”

当然。我不仅看到了幻老师的眼睛，而且还知道心灵魔术师缺了样很重要的东西。专门送出来什么的、我可真贴心啊。

是是是、小千空最体贴啦……所以不打算给我看看嘛～？

浅雾幻抬起头，浅雾幻看向石神千空。  
浅雾幻看向青年的左手，它靠近石神千空左边胸膛里的心脏。  
浅雾幻看向那双红眼睛，他莫名地感觉心跳加快。  
浅雾幻想，自己难道真的缺点什么吗？它难道真的……很重要吗？

灯光柔和，星星闪烁。

浅雾幻看见石神千空笑笑，他听见后者轻声叫自己。  
浅雾幻在一双红眼睛里看见自己的倒影，他看见其中的自己的慌乱与狂喜——

——浅雾幻看见石神千空靠近心脏的左手里，握着一枝红玫瑰。

“幻老师，我百分之一百亿确定你缺一场爱情。”

FIN


End file.
